1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for spiral polishing with electromagnetic abrasive, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method that use the principle of electromagnetic and magnetic abrasive along with a lead screw to polish a precise screw and the inner or outer surface of a complicated part in an irregular shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method of polishing a product can only use abrasive material to polish the surface of the product to eliminate the rough surface of the product, but the method and skill is not mature enough, in particular to work on a precision or on a complicated device, a few of the shortcomings are listed as follows:    1. The skill to remove burrs from the surface of a product is very limited;    2. The prior art can not refine a product from inside and outside of a tiny product, neither to work on either regular or irregular polishing;    3. The open working space may cause the particles flow in the air, which may be inhaled by people and damages their breathing system.    4. It is not appropriate to work on precision devices.    5. It is limited to work on a single object each time.    6. The abrasive is not reusable, thus it is not cost-effective.
All the prior art mentioned above about abrasive method is designed to work on a regular surface of a product, if the product has an irregular surface, the refinement can not be done properly.
In view of these, this invention provides a better method and apparatus to correct the above shortcomings.